


There'll Be Dancing

by Fericita



Series: When All Is Lost [11]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: King Agnarr has to dance with all of the eligible ladies at his eighteenth birthday ball, but Iduna is who he really wants to be with.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: When All Is Lost [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571230
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	There'll Be Dancing

In the spring of 1843, the arrival of a new ship in the Arendelle harbor did not signify a new shipment of goods. Instead, it heralded the arrival of a new princess or lady or ridiculously wealthy daughter of a foreign merchant on her way to meet the king. Henrik tried to be present in the castle for as many of these visits as possible, dressed in his most fashionable attire with his hair slicked back. “You can’t marry them all, Agnarr, maybe one will see me and decide she can do better anyway!”

Agnarr was glad someone was having fun with this procession of women. His councilors, especially Captain Calder, impressed upon him the need to woo the kingdoms and merchants, if not the women. “It’s a sign of respect to host their eligible women and entertain the notion of marriage alliance and preferred trading status. This is delicate work, renegotiating trade agreements and tariffs,” Captain Calder had told him privately. “You be attentive to them and I will be attentive to the details of our kingdom’s interests.” Agnarr didn’t bother asking if his interests mattered. He knew it was his duty to maintain strong trade partners and forge new defense pacts with kingdoms known for military prowess. Arendelle had recovered well from its dark days following the Northern Expedition, but it remained a small kingdom with its security based on economic growth. Safe only so long as its ships carried goods all over Europe, supplying the continent’s booming population with ice and other essential exports. 

Agnarr wasn’t particularly excited about the prospect of marrying someone in order to keep Arendelle strong. But, a marriage could quell worries that a neighboring country would become a hostile country. The Southern Isles were growing more powerful, Weselton always had an eye on expanding its influence, and any number of rich foreigners could bring new business and industry to Arendelle if marriage to the king was the incentive. Lady Wollen had carefully explained to him, while warning not to let it go to his head, that he was considered quite the eligible, young bachelor. In her role as Minister of State, she had been fielding numerous diplomatic match-making inquiries for the past four years. He understood. He was the king. 

But every time he took Duchess Alexsandra from Weselton on a riding tour of the coast, or Lady Tunde on a bird watching trip within the castle grounds, or Princess Erzsebet on a walk to visit the new chocolate shop in the village, what filled his mind was visions of Iduna with her bare feet in the grass, picking up a worm and studying it. Iduna climbing a tree to better see the setting sun. Iduna directing where the gardens should be planted and which berries should be collected and which herbs were best for medicinal teas. Iduna, who had also been without a family too young, and who also knew what it was to be lonely and alone. 

What he really wanted was to know if Iduna would be his wife. The council might not suggest it outright, but they wouldn’t prevent him from marrying someone of his own choice. A few times he had tried to talk to her about it. Before Princess Erzsebet’s ship arrived, he had asked Iduna to go with him to the chocolate shop to be sure it was suitable for his foreign guest. He had even tried to broach the subject of courtship and marriage, but it had not gone well. He went over the conversation in his mind again, trying to figure out how he could have been more clear about his feelings for her. He was able to communicate well in council meetings and when addressing his people as their King. So why was he always so inept around Iduna when it came to this part of his heart?

He thought he had started off rather chivalrously and very kingly, pulling out a chair for her and buying her several squares of different chocolate to taste. “Thank you for coming here with me. I know how hard it is for you to take time off from the apothecary.”

Iduna had smiled, one of her genuine, happy smiles and answered, “Oh, it’s not as busy as running a kingdom, but it’s nice to take a break! And this chocolate is delicious. I’ve been wanting to try this new shop for some time. It’s really lovely.”

Agnarr had been relieved their time together still felt as easy as it had when they were younger. He too smiled as he spoke. “Oh good, I wanted to be sure Princess Erzsebet will be impressed. Captain Calder keeps telling me how important it is for us to maintain a good relationship with The Southern Isles, and if I accidentally poison her when she arrives in a few days, I think he might find a way to fire me.”

Agnarr had expected her to laugh at that, and was surprised when she stopped eating her piece of chocolate, put the remainder on her plate, and wiped her mouth. He continued talking to cover the sudden silence, offering her a piece of his chocolate. Perhaps he shouldn’t have mentioned poison while they were eating. “He’s really been concerned about a good alliance through marriage. I know the kingdom needs heirs and it’s expected of me, but it feels so strange to be sized up like a prize horse. I think, though, if I told him I preferred to decide on my own and wanted to pay formal court to one person, he would drop these scheduled visits. Do you think – “

But Iduna had cut him off, suddenly remembering that Mr. Visser needed her to restock the supplies that day. He had wanted to say that when he thought of what was best for him and what was best for Arendelle, it was her. That if she would have him, he would refuse any more visits from any more eligible ladies, and tell his council to make trade deals and alliances without the promise of marriage muddling it up.

Iduna, while open about so much - what she thought about steam locomotives or crop rotation or the latest novel from Denmark - did not say or even hint what she might be feeling about him. Ever. In his own clumsy way he had tried to ask over the years, but it came out wrong, or not at all, or she quickly changed the conversation. One day, before she had even taken the position at Visser’s Apothecary and was just starting to consider leaving the orphanage they had been having a particularly rousing debate on the benefits of expanding aquaculture versus funding deep sea fishing ventures. He followed her to the courtyard and asked her what her plans were for the future. “Do you think you will stay in Arendelle? I mean, I would like you to stay, and I think it would benefit the kingdom.” He had tried to take her hand, but she backed away, saying “Of course I’ll stay, no need to grab me to keep me here! I don’t think I could bear to leave my garden,” and he was left opening and closing his hand, as if he was just flexing his hand muscles while out for a walk on the grounds.

Now, as his eighteenth birthday was drawing close, the castle was to host a ball in celebration. All of the ladies who had visited previously would be making return trips, with several new ones attending to be presented for the first time. Agnarr had also secured places on the guest list for the graduates of the Royal Academy, Arendelle’s pride and hope for the future. Today Iduna was meeting him in the gardens – her gardens – to help him select the bouquets for the visiting dignitaries and ladies.

He met her at the castle gate and thanked her for coming. She seemed a bit more formal than usual. Perhaps whatever was bothering her the day they spent at the chocolate shop had not been resolved. As they walked the rows, he tried to start one of their easy and lively conversations by saying “Lady Wollen says the ladies should know that I picked the flowers, it makes it more meaningful. “

Instead of making a joke, or telling him the history and husbandry of the roses in the castle garden, Iduna sighed and straightened, putting a hand over her eyes to shield from the sun. He realized how inconsiderate he was being at once.  
“Forgive me, you’ve been standing all day and the apothecary, you must be tired. Let’s go sit on the porch and I’ll have Gerda bring us something to drink.”

Iduna nodded, though he noticed it was unenthusiastic. Very well, perhaps something sweet like lemonade would be the remedy. Gerda was quick to see to their needs and soon they were drinking comfortably in the shade.

“I’m glad you plan to come to my birthday ball. Lady Wollen went over the guest list with me this morning.”

Iduna smiled, though it was a guarded one. One that he had seen her use with particularly trying customers, but never with him. “Yes, your majesty, I’m happy to come and celebrate your birthday. Though I’m sure with so many visitors, you won’t have much time for the academy crowd.”

“Of course I will! You’re the only ones who will make it bearable. Besides, even though it’s my birthday, I’ll be giving out gifts that night and I have a special one for you.”

Some of her genuine smile returned. “Oh? And will it be a gold hammer? Or a golden bicycle wheel? What wonderful golden gift did you think of this time?”

He was relieved to have her tease him, to be playful rather than pained in her expression. “I gave you one bad gift, one time!” He laughed and blushed. “Will you ever let me forget that mortar and pestle?"

“That depends. Do you plan on giving me anything worse?” her smile was full now, she was enjoying this.

“Actually, it is gold, at least partly.” She laughed again, and it was like being fourteen again when he could tell her anything. 

“Iduna, I know what I really want for my birthday. And I know what I’d like to give you. I hope you’ll like it.” She could see that he wasn’t teasing anymore, and had trouble meeting his eyes as he continued. He noticed a flush on her cheeks, and wondered if the sun had been too strong for her while they were in the sunlight of the garden.

“I know it must seem strange that all of these ladies keep coming to the castle, and that I have to spend so much time with them. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t even know how to talk to women at all! And what I really want is for your help always, in – “

But before he could continue, Iduna spilled her glass of lemonade, jumped up with apologies, and excused herself to go home. “I’ll see you at the ball. I promise I won’t miss it.”

***

The day of the ball was tortuous, having to try on the different coats and trousers and hats, and each time pinning on the military medals that he hadn’t earned. Captain Calder insisted on that. “It shows that, though young, you are a serious man and should be treated as such. You’ve seen battle.” Agnarr resisted pointing out that he hadn’t seen battle. He had been unconscious. And fourteen. And would have been useless even if he hadn’t been hit on the head immediately during the massacre. But he knew Captain Calder meant well, and he knew this night was more for Arendelle’s alliances to celebrate the strength of their bond than a celebration of his eighteenth birthday. It was fine. It was part of being king.

As he stood at the receiving line, trying to remember the names of each visiting lady and each citizen, he kept looking for Iduna. He had arranged with Maddie and Greet that he would pay for all three of their gowns, as long as they didn’t let Iduna know the money came from him. They were to tell her that their seamstress friend was able to procure fabric and patterns for a fraction of the normal price. Iduna remained mostly indifferent to fashion, and was satisfied to follow her friends’ lead on what to wear. Agnarr had heard reports from Maddie that the dresses were beautiful, and that Iduna looked exquisite in her midnight blue gown.

She did. It took his breath away as he caught sight of her entering the ballroom, in a way both familiar and surprising. She had always seemed to make the air around him feel different. Tonight he ached to look at her. Her hair was swept off of her shoulders, and her bare neck was a revelation. How had he known her for four years and never known her neck to be so beautiful, so smooth, so inviting?

As she came through the line, and took her hand in his, their gloves touched briefly, and then were apart. He remembered how often they had held hands on their explorations of the woods, years ago when she still lived at Eir’s, and how he had mourned the loss of her touch when it stopped. How nice it would be to take her hand whenever he wished, to go through an event like this with her beside him. They could make a game of counting ugly hats, or wager on which duke’s shoes had the highest heel. He had to hold her hand again, and soon. He had dozens of gifts to give out, dozens of women he was assigned to dance with, and dozens of dignitaries left to greet. But if he didn’t hold her hand again, he didn’t think he could do anything else.  
He bowed to her. “Will you dance with me?”

Iduna curtsied. “Your majesty, they aren’t playing music yet.”

“They will if we start dancing. It’s my party after all.” He took her hand again, and felt his whole body relax as he did. After a day and evening of adhering to protocol, he felt like he was himself again. Not just figurehead King Agnarr, but Agnarr who liked to explore and learn with his best friend. He understood who he was more deeply when Iduna was with him. 

He led her to the dance floor, and when he indicated, the orchestra began to play a waltz. She arranged her skirt and then put her free hand on his shoulder. He liked the sensation of her light touch on his shoulder; it was like she was keeping him steady, keeping him on the ground. He knew from the dance lessons overseen by Lady Wollen that his hand should go on her waist, but it felt strange to hold her there. It was a closer, more intimate touch than they had ever had, and he inhaled sharply as his hand settled there. She too seemed startled, though not unwelcoming, of it, and smiled at him in a way he couldn’t identify. He thought he knew all of her smiles, but this one was new. As they began the easy steps of the waltz, other couples joined them on the dance floor to do the same.

He liked how his mouth was close to her ear, how he could see the individual strands of her hair making up her braided coronet. He had never been this close to her, and as they danced, he felt the weight of unsaid things and unspoken hopes. He gripped her more tightly, and then relaxed his hold, worried she would notice his behavior and find it odd. Lady Wollen had not spent years training him in the etiquette of formal state affairs for him to act like a confused child with his most cherished friend. Usually, Iduna would be the one he told about feeling inadequate to the kingly duty weighing on him, but in this instance, when she was what he was feeling unsure about, he did not know what to do. So instead of speaking, he savored their closeness, the feel of her hand in his, her smile as she caught his eye. As the song drew to a close, he cleared his throat and spoke. “After this, I’ll have to dance with the others. But I wanted to give you your gift. You might want to wear it.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I did come wearing something already. Something that I suspect you had something to do with.”  
“And if I did?” He didn’t want to admit to anything, not until he knew how she felt about. Would she be grateful? Resentful? He knew how much she hated depending on others for her needs. Back when she started working at Mr. Visser’s, she had begun paying Eir a weekly stipend to pay back the time she had spent in her care. 

“If you did, I would say thank you, your majesty. You are a kind and thoughtful king, as I am sure these ladies vying for your attention will soon find out.”

Encouraged by her acceptance of the dress, he led her away from the dance floor and into a small alcove with a balcony, already regretting the loss of his hand at her waist and hers on his shoulder. His hand felt hot through his glove, and he felt like he was fourteen again, worried that she would feel his sweat and drop his hand. He dropped her hand for a moment to reach into his pocket, and hand her the necklace he had ordered made for her. It was an imprint of a fossil they had found out on a skerry, about half an inch long and in the perfect shape of a very small shell, set in gold with a delicate chain. “Is this to your liking?”  
He expected a joke about it being gold, or a comment that it wasn’t a good way to preserve a fossil. Instead, she swallowed a few times, blinked twice, and said “It’s lovely. Will you put it on me?”

Iduna turned her back to him so he could fasten the necklace around her neck. It was dizzying standing behind her, with her hair so close to his face, her neck to close to his mouth. He felt like they were still dancing but to music to which he did not know the steps. He clasped the chain, taking several attempts as his gloved hands felt clumsy and uncertain. She touched the medallion and turned. “It’s beautiful. I love it. Thank you.”

It was all the words he wanted to say, but he found he couldn’t. He stared at her, longing to take her hand, and unsure if she would want him to. She met his eyes, and he wasn’t sure what to read into them. “Iduna, I – “

Lady Wollen interrupted. “Oh Iduna, don’t you look lovely! Agnarr, I’m sure you remember you must dance with our guests. I believe Lady Tunde was first on your dance card?” Lady Tunde was with Lady Wollen, and rather unhappily took notice of Iduna’s necklace. He thought he saw her scowling at the crocus pin she wore, the same gift he had given every lady visiting from foreign shores.

“Yes, of course,” Agnarr bowed to Iduna, gave her a smile of apology, and followed Lady Wollen to his assigned partner. He followed his dance card the rest of the night, but did not see Iduna again. Had she left early? Taken a walk in the garden with Maddie and Greet? Did she truly like the necklace?

***

The next morning, a gift appeared outside his bedroom room. A jar of lutefisk, a lumpy package wrapped in paper, and a note in Iduna’s handwriting. “So you will always remember ‘The Incident’ and so you will always remember me.” He unwrapped the paper and found a heavy stone, a fossil sunken in on one side, with the spiraling shape of an ancient sea creature. It was one they had found together, and never figured out exactly what it was called. A thing that had been alive, and left proof all these years later that it had lived and left its mark. He ran his fingers over it, liking the feel of it, but wishing for her hand again.


End file.
